


Beach Day

by TerminusVerso



Series: Collection of Oddities [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Seagull!Reaper, the bane of the beach and devourer of any food that does not belong to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusVerso/pseuds/TerminusVerso
Summary: Geno attempts to take his husband and son to the beach.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Reaper/Geno
Series: Collection of Oddities [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Beach Day

A sandy expanse overtook the land, broken by clear waters that stretched far beyond the horizon. Unforgiving rays of sunlight bore down from above, whispering threats of sunburn and melted ice cream, but the way it cascaded into the vast blue and caused it to shimmer almost made the heat worth suffering through. _Almost_. Many humans and monsters seemed to share a similar sentiment, as various shaped/sized figures dotted the seaside. Some relaxed on colorful towels under pitched umbrellas with a stocked cooler nearby. Others ran around, carefree, in swimsuits and sunscreen armor.

Geno grinned atop a tan, grainy knoll. His usual garb was gone. In its stead, he wore an eerily identical pair of shorts, a white tank top, sunglasses, and the red scarf - which he treasured so dearly - found a place wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Isn't today the perfect day to get away from home and relax outside?" The glitch asked, sparing a glance back towards his two companions.

Reaper approached slowly from behind while Goth trailed beside him. The elder death god sported a strained smile as he trudged across the sand, black cloak skirting along the ground with every step. The day's scalding heat combined with his heavy cloak no doubt created much discomfort. And sweat. Despite various warnings, Reaper insisted on wearing the signature article instead of something more practical; now he was paying the price. Geno felt the raising need to utter, " _I told you so,_ " but managed to contain it.

Shaded eyelights drifted to the younger death god. Unlike a certain sweaty fool, Goth ditched his standard garb once he got reminded that he could wear something cute and show pictures to his "friend" later. The new outfit differed little from Geno's- a simple white tank top and shorts with the addition of a floppy, pale yellow sunhat adorned by a few fake flowers. Another exception being that Goth left his scarf in the car rather than wearing it.

Not a bad idea. Though, Geno's determination to keep the item close outweighed his need to lose any added heat.

He fully turned to face the two when they came to a halt. Goth beamed at the sight of the ocean and sneakily (quite noticeably) used his phone to take a picture. The glitch-laden skeleton had a sneaking suspicion about who just received said photo in a text based on how his son's smile brightened further. A black-cloaked god, on the other hand, did not notice the same. His empty eye sockets aimed toward the coast, a hint of trepidation hidden within their depths, before sliding to a group of seagulls surrounding an empty burger wrapper and then to Geno, which make his grin slightly more genuine.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to spend it with my two favorite-" The God of Death started, eyes trailing off to over Geno's right shoulder, where he saw something that caused him to pause and abruptly chime, " _Sandwich_."

Reaper darted forward in a flash, giving Geno barely any time to snatch a fistful of his cloak's hood.

He yanked the other back with a disapproving scowl. “ _Reaper_ ,” The glitch chided, shooting a quick apologetic look at the startled, sandwich-carrying human. Not that it helped. The blonde man glared at their group warily as he cautiously continued on his way. “ _no_. We are not doing this again! Remember what happened last time.”

"N-"

“They have fries, too!” Goth chirped from behind, diving past his parents to point at the crisp potato slices in the person's other hand. His fluffy, white wings fluttered with excitement all the while.

"What?" Reaper's skull instant whipped around, his dark eye sockets boring into the food's packaging.

Geno released the death god and sighed. “Goth, sweetie, you are better than this. Do not stoop to your father’s level.”

“But the fries- They have a pretty, shiny wrapper around them. _I want it_.”

The preceding pout was a force to be reckoned with. Enough so to induce a certain - or a small, very small - level of relenting. “I... I can buy you some fries with a shiny wrapper. You don’t need to steal them from a random stranger.”

“Dad says that stealing them feels far more rewarding.”

While pinching the bridge above his nasal cavity, the glitchy skeleton muttered, “ _Of course_. The one time he is willing to put effort into something other than his job.”

Suddenly, a terrifying scream echoed across the sands. “AHHH! Demon seagull!”

A dog monster stood on the opposite side of the beach had a single finger pointed to the air and an unadulterated look of horror. Geno's eyelights instantly snapped over to the direction. A large, dark-winged figure hovered in the air, a torn sandwich in their greedy talons and a feral grin set on their jaws. The prize soon vanished into the shadowy depths of their hood before they set out to obtain more. People all over the beach screamed and scattered as the bird-beast dove down and began ravaging abandoned coolers.

Geno paled. “Goth.”

The other did not respond, merely looking longingly at a discarded set of fries.

“Goth, come on. We need to go. _Now!_ ” He added more frantically. The young skeleton turned toward him, conflicted.

“ _Ssssscccrraw!_ ” The ravenous creature shrieked from the shore, using its taloned hands to rip off a cooler lid. Consequently, causing more people to scatter and others to frantically a dial number on their phones. It did not take long before a siren sounded in the distance.

“But shiny fries-“ Goth shot a mournful glance at the foil-wrapped food.

“We’ll get some on the way home!” Geno cried, swiftly grabbing ahold of his son's arm and dragging him toward the car.


End file.
